The powder metallurgy industry has developed metal-based powder compositions, generally iron-based powders that are processed into integral metal parts having different shapes and sizes for uses in various industries, including the automotive and electronics industries. One processing technique for fabricating parts made from metal-based powder composition involves charging a die cavity with a metal-based powder composition and compacting the metal-based powder composition under high pressure to form a “green” compact. The green compact is then removed from the die cavity and sintered to form the finished part.
Metallurgical powder compositions are traditionally provided with a lubricant to reduce internal friction between particles during compaction, to permit easier ejection of the compact from the die cavity, to reduce die wear, and/or to allow more uniform compaction of the metallurgical powder composition. The internal friction forces that must be overcome to remove a compacted part from the die are measured as “stripping” and “sliding” pressures. Internal friction forces increase as the pressure of compaction increases.
Lubricants are classified as internal (dry) lubricants or external (spray) lubricants. Internal lubricants are admixed with a metal-based powder prior to adding the metal-based powder to a die. External lubricants are sprayed onto the interior walls of a die cavity prior to adding the metallurgical powder composition to the die.
Conventional internal lubricants often reduce the green strength of a green compact. It is believed that during compaction the internal lubricant is exuded between iron and/or alloying metal particles such that it fills the pore volume between the particles and interferes with particle-to-particle bonding. As a result some shapes cannot be pressed using known internal lubricants. Tall, thin-walled bushings, for example, require large amounts of internal lubricant to overcome die wall friction and reduce the required ejection force. Such levels of internal lubricant, however, typically reduce green strength to the point that the resulting compacts crumble upon ejection. Also, internal lubricants such as zinc stearate often adversely affect powder flow rate and apparent density, as well as green density of the compact, particularly at higher compaction pressures. Moreover, excessive amounts of internal lubricants can lead to compacts having poor dimensional integrity, and volatized lubricant can form soot on the heating elements of the sintering furnace.
To avoid the problems caused by internal lubricants described above, it is known to use an external spray lubricant rather than an internal lubricant. However, the use of external lubricants increases the compaction cycle time and leads to less uniform compaction. An example of an external lubricant is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,639 issued to Luk, assigned to Hoeganaes Corporation.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for metallurgical powder compositions that can be used to fabricate strong green compacts that are easily ejected from die cavities without the need for an external lubricant. Prior solutions to this problem are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,498,276, 5,290,336, 5,154,881, and 5,256,185 issued to Luk, assigned to Hoeganaes Corporation. The 5,498,276 patent discloses use of a polyether as lubricant for the metallurgical powder composition that provides improved strength and ejection performance of the green compact while maintaining equivalent or superior compressibility relative to the use of other lubricants. The 5,290,336 patent discloses use of a binder/lubricant comprising a dibasic organic acid and one or more additional polar components that provides enhanced physical properties to the powder composition such as apparent density, flow, compressibility, and green strength. The 5,154,881 patent discloses use of an amide lubricant that is admixed with iron-based powders that permits compaction of the powder composition at higher temperatures without significant die wear and improves green strength and density. Thus, the powder metallurgy industry is in search of lubricants that address these needs.